


Закаты

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Отабек в платье
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Отабек с Юрой отдыхают вдвоём и признаются друг другу в любви.А Отабек проспорил.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: тексты рейтинг





	Закаты

«Давай отдохнём перед сборами вместе?»

Юра снова и снова перечитывал сообщение Отабека — всего пять слов и геолокация, ничего особенного. А сердце всё равно колотилось как бешеное, потому что если чуйка его не подводила, за этим приглашением скрывалось что-то большее, чем дружеская поездка. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.  
В отдельной вкладке гугл выдавал ему роскошные виды: озеро на закате, на горизонте горы, и деревья, розовые от цветов. Совсем не похоже на их обычные каникулы: не дикая природа и не центр движа; и даже не диван, экран во всю стену напротив и игры до глубокой ночи.

«Не нравится?» — спросил Отабек, когда Юра не отвечал слишком долго.  
Юра в ответ отправил смайл с большим пальцем вверх и отложил телефон в сторону. Успокоиться. Заказать новое бельё, и что там ещё нужно для романтического отпуска с Отабеком.

***

Не показалось. И чуйка (вместе с гаданием по Пётиной реакции на звонки) не подвела.

Понял правильно. Ведь к этому всё шло, так? И то, как нервничал Отабек, и вся эта поездка, и снятый на двоих домик…

— Вот блин, — без намёка на расстройство вздохнул Отабек, когда Юра полез целоваться первым. — А я хотел на закате, после ресторана, чтобы было красиво.

Потом Отабек всё равно перед ним извинился: «Я понимаю, о таких планах надо предупреждать заранее, но я хотел сделать сюрприз», — и Юра думал, что злится только от того, что до этой поездки и признания додумался не он.  
И теперь они — настоящая пара, да! — плыли вдвоём на кораблике, так тошнотворно романтично, что… Почему-то Юру не выворачивало от сладости.  
Отабек тоже улыбался, но держался почему-то немного зажато и теребил ремень сумки. Может, ещё не привык. А может, просто не любил проявлять чувства на публике — ну так они не дома. На таких спокойных и сонных курортах никому и ни до кого нет никакого дела.

Возле причала у них был забронирован столик в семейном ресторанчике, и Юра то ли не мог насмотреться на него насмотреться, то ли не мог смотреть — невыносимо горели щёки и хотелось отвести глаза. Какая там рыба, какой там салат! Гораздо проще было бы валяться у Отабека дома на его роскошной кровати и просто целоваться.

Юра до сих пор не понимал, что делают нормальные люди, когда устраивают романтический отпуск. Неужели ровно то, что Витька с Кацудоном в любом рекламном туре или во время вдохновляющей поездки от Федерации в детский спортивный лагерь? Или, может, просто запираются в номере, забыв про весь мир снаружи?

Им можно ещё раз поцеловаться или нет? Юра целовался бы целый вечер, и Отабек, кажется, тоже — но после того поцелуя они оба, будто сговорившись, сдали чуть назад.

Между ними искрило.

И заискрило ещё сильнее, когда Отабек предложил прогуляться по берегу — солнце как раз садилось. Настоящее свидание! Они забежали в номер переодеться — строго по очереди, чтобы не сорваться и не запаниковать.  
Отабек почему-то задерживался, и Юра вышел на улицу, к раскидистому дереву и кустам, будто бы специально посаженным для поцелуев.

Заскучать он не успел — и десяти минут не прошло, как Отабек вышел ему навстречу — невозможно, невероятно красивый. Не оторвать взгляда от лица, от запястий… И от фигуры, которую подчёркивало тёмно-серое платье — странное, ассиметричное, такое, которое ещё не решило, стать ему платьем или остаться длинной стильной рубашкой. Нет, всё же платьем.

Юра опустил глаза ниже. Из-под неровного подола выглядывала левая коленка, а завершающим штрихом стали простые белые кроссовки.

Отабек не выглядел в такой одежде странно или смешно. Да, это было платье — но как же оно Отабеку шло! Он выглядел в нём… гармонично.

Так смешно — казалось, что если уж твой парень переоделся в девушку, это точно про секс. А если не про секс, то про пародию и дурацкие шутки — кто из фигуристов ради смеха не пытался исполнить женские партии?

А это платье… Чёрт, Отабеку оно просто зверски шло.

— Охуенно выглядишь, — честно сказал Юра.

Отабек вздохнул:

— Проспорил. Сестра сразу говорила, что ты не дурак и тоже понимаешь, к чему всё идёт, а я думал, что повезёт, если не получу кулаком в лицо.

— Дурак.

— Наверное. Сфоткай меня, а? — он кисло улыбнулся и протянул Юре телефон. — Я обещал.

После пары кадров во весь рост, у дерева — «улыбнись же, давай! И берёзку обними!» — Юра потребовал совместное селфи.

Отабек стоял так близко. И они обнимались. Стоило только осознать это — и последние остатки терпения разлетелись на кусочки. Юра оглянулся — нет, вроде бы никто не смотрел, да и вообще не сезон! — и притянул Отабека к себе.

Он ещё не нацеловался, разве может быть достаточно одного поцелуя? И плевать ему на красивые закаты! И платье это. Юра столько раз представлял себе, как будет стаскивать с Отабека рубашку, как будет цепляться за ремень и медленно-медленно тянуть вниз язычок молнии.

А теперь руки беспрепятственно вели по талии и соскальзывали на бёдра, и от этого не становилось легче. Ткань натягивалась на плечах и груди так, что грозили лопнуть швы, а ниже ложилась свободно — и немного приподнималась в паху. Юра снова прижался к губам Отабека, притянул его к себе, прошептал:

— Пошли в номер. Нахуй закаты. — И потащил за собой.

Двери захлопнулись, и комнате, нежно-розовой от последних солнечных лучей, уже Отабек прижимал его к себе сильнее, смеялся, когда до Юры дошла главная фишка: что под подол платья можно забраться, просто ведя ладонью вверх по бедру. Что дыхание перехватывает от вида задранной юбки. Что ткань оставляет столько простора для фантазии и так восхитительно подчёркивает проработанные ягодицы.

По правде говоря, Юре за глаза хватило бы просто полураздетого Отабека — от одного лишь вида покрытой синяками коленки вставало в момент. Такой Отабек — зацелованный, в задранном платье, с приспущенными трусами и торчащим наверх членом — такой Отабек — это уже слишком. Это преступление.

Перед глазами замелькали образы: Отабек в этом платье выгибается для него. Или — нет, лучше так: Юра задирает ему юбку и отсасывает как следует. Он увидел это как наяву: подол приподнят стоящим членом, и Юра тянется к головке, облизывает. Эта картинка оказалась слишком горяча.

Юра сглотнул.

Что в таких случаях говорят? «Моя девочка?»

Нет, полная хуйня. Неправильно. Пусть даже на Отабеке женское белье — как Юре и представлялось, нежное и гладкое, без намека на кружево — всё равно звучало это неправильно.

Перед Юрой лежал даже не его мальчик — его парень. Охуенно красивый что в этом платье, что в байкерском прикиде, что в тренировочном костюме. Но лучше всего — обнажённый, сжимающий в руках его член, целующий его снова и снова, подминающий его под себя и кусающий за лопатку. Сколько раз Юра представлял себе это в фантазиях, и сейчас они должны были стать реальностью.

Настоящие прикосновения и поцелуи, и то, как скользит рука по тонкой — слишком тонкой, слишком гладкой ткани трусов. Юра снова и снова тянулся поцеловать Отабека, и его ладони сами собой оказывались на бёдрах — под юбкой. Никогда же не думал особенно про задирание юбок, мало ли он видел фигуристок?.. Сейчас, с Отабеком — совсем другое дело.

Юра бы ещё посмотрел на Отабека в этом платье, но больше хотелось другого: увидеть его зацелованным, растрёпанным, своим.

В поясницу вжалась рука Отабека, притягивая ближе, а вторая легла на член.

Юре много было не надо — хватило и пары движений, взгляда на намокшее от пота платье, на непривычно открытую шею. Юра не успел её ни поцеловать, ни укусить — оргазмом размазало сразу, слишком быстро, их обоих.

Он упал на Отабека, до сих пор одетого в измятое, забрызганное их спермой платье и подумал, медленно и с трудом, что непременно откатится в сторону и полюбуется таким Отабеком — но потом.

А закаты… Как-нибудь они найдут время, чтобы полюбоваться ими как следует.


End file.
